Terror en Forks
by LisbesthCullen1993
Summary: Ella fue acusada y condenada injustamente, pero su hora al fin había llegado y los haría pagar con sangre todo su dolor, nadie se escaparía de su pesadilla eterna.
1. Prologo

Terror en Forks

 _Esta historia está inspirada en una serie de videojuegos que además tiene una película de mismo nombre, por el momento no les dire el nombre pero estoy segura de que podrán adivinarla, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; además es importante recalcar que comenzaremos desde el libro luna nueva, digamos que entrelazare mucho las historias de estos componentes espero que disfruten de esta historia pensada especialmente para estas fechas, y ahora sin más preámbulo prepárense a conocer el terror…_

Ella fue acusada y condenada injustamente, pero su hora al fin había llegado y los haría pagar con sangre todo su dolor, nadie se escaparía de su pesadilla eterna.

Bella Swan era conocida por muchas cosas, por ser la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan, por ser la chica nueva, por haber sido la novia de uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen, por muchas cosas pero más recientemente fue conocida por haber retozado con el demonio y eso la pequeña comunidad de Forks no podía permitirlo, creyentes de su fe devotos a su Dios purificarían a esa impura. Solo las llamas podrían liberarla del pecado, solo ellos podrían librar del mal su pequeño pueblo…

 **Prologo**

" _ **Uno mismo hace el mal, uno mismo lo sufre; uno mismo se aparta del mal, uno mismo se purifica. Pureza e impureza son cosas de uno mismo, nadie puede**_ _ **purificar**_ _ **a otro**_ _ **"**_

 **(** **Buda Gautama** **)**

Aquí estaba ella, dirigiéndose a su inminente muerte y con sinceridad todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no entendía como se encontraba en esta situación; pero aquí estaba en serio iba a ser quemada cual bruja. Y lo peor es que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera salvarla, como era posible que en menos de 24 horas lo había perdido todo.

Ese día había comenzado de lo más extraño, su madre la había llamado se iría a un crucero por Europa, había estado preocupada por mi desde mi fatídico rompimiento con mi novio vampiro, bueno decir rompimiento era decirlo de manera civilizada el literalmente me había votado, en el bosque, si había sido difícil para mí superarlo o eso que estaba haciendo con su vida. Lo importante es que estaba volviendo relativamente a la normalidad, normalidad según mi punto de vista claro está, ir a la escuela, tratar de ser invisible, trabajar y luego simplemente encerrarme en casa hasta el próximo día, pero lo intentaba y supongo que eso era lo importante al final del día.

Había intentado los siguientes seis meses sobreponerme al duro golpe, y dolía como nunca esa herida abierta en mi pecho nada podía sanarla pero había logrado taponarla, y luchaba para que siguiera así; fue entonces que todo comenzó a cambiar. La gente empezó a mirarla primero con lastima y luego con ira y miedo, comenzaron a acosarme y notas extrañas aparecieron en mi casillero en mi auto, en mi casa, el mundo entero tenía sus ojos puestos en mí y no era para nada bueno. El acoso comenzó a escalar hasta que se convirtió en confrontaciones violentas a las cuales apenas y pude defenderme, nadie hacia nada a nadie le importaba realmente lo que pasaba conmigo; estaba sola y cosas malas, terrible tiende a pasarle a la gente cuando estaban tan solas como yo.

Mi padre no pudo hacer nada, nadie abogaba por mí, era una comunidad entera en mi contra. Pues según ellos yo era el pecado, había retozado con el demonio la consorte del diablo me llamaron. Yo no entendía nada.

Fue entonces que todo pasó. Alguien saboteo mi camioneta y estuve a punto de morir debido al hielo en la carretera, tuve que volver caminando a casa, hasta que un auto paro en la carretera y una mujer que conocía muy bien, la madre de Lauren Mallory abrió la puerta de su vehículo ofreciendo llevarme así que acepte, no había tenido un gesto de amabilidad desde hace mucho así que no lo cuestione, ese fue un grave error de mi parte. Subí a su auto, comenzó habla de cosas triviales hasta que de un momento a otro dijo algo que me dejo completamente sorprendida, aun puedo recordar sus palabras.

—Pobre niña no es tu culpa tu solo has sido un instrumento, el demonio toma las formas más hermosas para engañarnos— dijo de manera condescendiente— No te preocupes vamos a purificar el pecado en ti…

Esas palabras me hicieron temblar. Estaciono en mi casa y vi que la patrulla de mi padre estaba allí, juro que corrí hasta ella pues esa mujer había logrado ponerme los pelos de punta.

Entre en casa pero no me espere la escena que me recibió, allí en la sala en un charco de su propia sangre yacía mi padre completamente pálido he inmóvil, su garganta había sido cortada.

Estaba en shock tanto que apenas y sentí cuando fui tomada a la fuerza y llevada nuevamente al auto.

—No queríamos hacer esto Isabella pero no nos dejó más opción, tenemos que purificar el pecado antes de que nos corrompa; pero para él ya era demasiado tarde, estaba segado por el demonio.

Yo no podía hablar pero si algo me quedaba claro era que debía huir de estas personas o terminaría como mi padre, debía huir y encontrar ayuda, comencé a retorcerme buscando deshacer el agarre de mi captor.

—No te servirá de nada Isabella, estamos aquí para cumplir con la misión que se nos fue encomendada en la tierra, purificarla del pecado. — Contesto —no debes luchar contra ello, pues pronto acabara.

En eso sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté ya estaba atada a una estructura de metal, arriba de mi podía ver la escasa luz natural pues había un enorme tragaluz, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con extrañas cruces en ellas, estaba rodeada por más de treinta personas con máscaras.

—Hermanos estamos aquí para cumplir la misión que se nos fue destinada— hablaba la madre de Lauren— Purificar el pecado, acabar con el mal, recordáis que este toma las formas de la inocencia y belleza para engañarlos y tentarlos, pero no a nosotros que vemos sobre las tretas del mal, ¡Y ACABAMOS CON EL!

— ¡Quémenla!

— ¡Quemen a la bruja!

Entonces lo note, bajo un enorme caldero incandescente ardiendo al fuego, su vapor comenzaba ascender hacia mí. Me bajaron más cerca de las llamas.

— ¡Por favor deténganse!— grite pero nadie parecía escuchar mis palabras

— Hermanos la oscuridad quiere tentarnos pero no lo permitiremos, solo el fuego purifica.

El vapor y las llamas comenzaron a quemarme, era extremadamente doloroso.

—Por favor— suplique— Alguien ayúdeme.

Pero nadie lo hizo, mi cuerpo ardía lentamente en las llamas mis gritos eran opacados por su jolgorio de gritos de alegría. Sabía que nadie vendría, mi padre estaba muerto mi madre a muy lejos estaba totalmente sola.

Solo quería que esto se detuviera, quería dejar de sufrir, porque esto me estaba pasando a mí, que había hecho para merecer esto. Ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia debido al dolor causado por mis quemaduras cuando los escuche gritar, no eran gritos de júbilo como antes, eran de terror y desesperación, y en ese momento lo único que pensé es que deseaba que ellos ardieran en el mismo fuego al cual me habían condenado ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia.

Quería que sufrieran tanto como yo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Nota**

Como ya es costumbre en mi aquí tienen mi fic de Halloween, hoy hace un año psicópata vio la luz y ya faltando cada vez menos para su final decidí que este nuevo proyecto viera la luz, en este cap tal vez no lograron saber de qué película se trata pero les aseguro que con el próximo probablemente llegaran a ella.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre que les ha parecido, bueno, malo, horrible todo es válido.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan historia tras historia esto es por ustedes como siempre les he dicho, un agradecimiento mis chicas **Soledad Santander** y **Judy Camacho** , siempre las atormento con adelantos y con mis ideas y es invaluable el apoyo que siempre me dan, gracias chicas por siempre estar allí…

Sin nada más que decir espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…


	2. Impacto

_Esta historia está inspirada en una serie de videojuegos que además tiene una película de mismo nombre, por el momento no les dire el nombre pero estoy segura de que podrán adivinarla, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; además es importante recalcar que comenzaremos desde el libro luna nueva, digamos que entrelazare mucho las historias de estos componentes espero que disfruten de esta historia pensada especialmente para estas fechas, y ahora sin más preámbulo prepárense a conocer el terror…_

Leer la nota final.

 **Impacto**

 ** _"_** ** _El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional._** ** _"_**

 **(** **Buda Gautama** **)**

 _5 años después, Denver colorado…_

—Te lo digo Rose es única y necesito ir— suplicaba Alice— por favor…

Estaba seguro de que Rosalie la miraba con recelo en este momento.

—No, es tu turno Alice y lo sabes — le respondió— no voy a permitir que lo sigas evadiendo por más tiempo.

— ¡Por favor es la rebaja más importante del año, tienen ofertas en todo!

—No es excusa y lo sabes, Carlisle y Esme están fuera en el congreso médico en New York, y Jasper y Emmett están de cacería, tendrás que esperar dos días para que vuelvan y puedas así darle tu responsabilidad a Jaz como siempre terminas haciendo.

—Rose solo hay un problema con eso, cuando vuelvan ya se habrá acabado todo lo bueno, además en llegado caso dejaría a Emmett encargado pues Jaz debe ir conmigo, quien si no cargaría mis bolsas.— Si eso era una relación muy sana, hacer que el otro hiciera cosas por ti.

—No Alice te toca cuidar de Edward.

—Pero Rose Ed no hará nada tonto estoy segura, solo tienes que vigilarlo por favor.

—Ya te dije que no, Debe vigilar a Edward es tu turno.

Esto último término con mi paciencia.

—Saben que Edward puede escucharlas no— les respondí desde mi habitación, si yo podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación ellas también mis replicas— Es más Edward puede cuidarse solo.

—Edward no te metas es platica de adultos. — respondió Rosalie.

— ¡Pero qué demonios les pasa!

—Rose solo será un par de horas, te traeré un cambio entero de guardarropa, con zapatos y chaquetas. Lo que quieras…

—Puedo ir yo misma Alice.

—Por favor.

Y una mierda tendría que seguir resistiendo esta estupidez toda la tarde.

—Ya es suficiente— espete bajando las escaleras y llegando a ellas en menos de un minuto— puedo cuidarme solo, no hare nada estúpido, así que Alice puedes irte de una vez…

—Tú aquí no tienes voto Edward

—Como que no, yo soy supuestamente a quien tienen que cuidar ¿no?, pues voy a estar bien, así que Alice ya vete, y tu Rosalie consíguete un pasatiempo.

—Ya tengo uno, tener que lidiar con tu estupidez, y con los caprichos de esta— dijo señalando Alice.

—Fue una vez sí y no llegue a concretarlo cuando Emmett y Jasper estaban encima de mí, no voy hacer nada, no intentare matarme— por lo menos no ahora bien, pero eso no tenían que saberlo ellas. —Así que ya pueden dejar la sobre protección.

— ¿Le crees? — Pregunto Rose a Alice

—Si te digo que si me dejaras ir— contesto suplicante.

—NO.

—Pues sí creo en el Rose, el no hará nada; sé que no me metería en problemas con la familia. Aun somos lo bastante importantes para el como para no querer ocasionarnos más dolor, entiendo a mi hermano, yo también sufro pero confió en él, y sé que no se hará nada mientras estoy fuera comprándole a él y a mi hermosa hermana algo fantástico.

—Bien, ve pero será mejor que me traigas algo maravilloso.

— ¡PROMETIDO!— Dijo abrazándola y luego se abalanzo sobre mí

— ¡Gracias hermano!— _Sabes que te amo y no es por convencerla de que me dejara ir_ —Esto último lo dijo en sus pensamiento.

—Si yo también diviértete, no mates a nadie lo último que quiero es pasar la noche en la comisaria porque casi le arrancas el brazo a alguien por un vestido otra vez.

— ¡Era un Chanel! Y yo lo vi primero.

— si como tú digas; vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Y lo tomo muy en serio pues corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, en definitiva estaba loca.

Me tire en el sofá de la sala y encendí la tv, pasando los canales sin detenerme en nada en especial, sentía la mirada de Rosalie en mi espalda mientras estaba en su portátil, que parte de no voy a cometer un locura no entendían; o más importante porque no podían entenderme. Sabía que estaban haciendo lo que podían para lidiar conmigo y mis tendencias suicidas pero a mí ya nada me importaba realmente, habían pasado 5 años, 5 interminables años en los que mi corazón muerto y vacío había desaparecido y en su lugar un enorme hoyo negro había aparecido el cual devoraba todo lo que alguna vez había sentido, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho sabía que dejarla fue lo mejor ella tenía que vivir una vida normal, debía ser feliz, tener experiencias humanas, una carrera, una familia cosas que yo no podía darle. Sabía que esta decisión me mataría porque tarde o temprano ella ya no estaría en este mundo y en ese momento ya nada tendría valor para mí, en ese momento seria cuando mi vida o mejor esta medio vida llegara a su fin. Había cometido un error hacia unos meses donde realmente sentí que ya no podría más y había pensado en ir a Volterra y cometer suicidio lo que había ocasionado que Alice lo viera en sus visiones y mis hermanos saltaran sobre mí en ese preciso momento impidiendo que lo hiciera, desde entonces tenían el plan la niñera de Edward, nunca me quedaba solo, siempre tenía a uno de ellos para vigilarme, la mayoría de las veces era Esme o Carlisle quienes lo hacían pero cuando no estaban los demás se turnaban para cuidarme como si fuera un niño pequeño. Así que en definitiva mi existencia era bastante patética.

— ¿No hace falta que me vigiles sabes?— pregunte

—Lo sé pero prefiero no arriesgarme contigo— respondió mirando su portátil y luego volviendo su vista hacia mí— además mientras seas mi responsabilidad nada te pasara.

—Por última vez no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo y ser responsable de mis actos, no romperé mi promesa.

—Dijiste algo — fue su respuesta.

Era imposible.

—Esta será la peor tarde de mi existencia.

—En eso concuerdo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sería una gran rebaja, las mujeres corrían por todo el lugar con prendas maravillosas entre sus manos, ¡este era el cielo de las compras!

Me fui internando cada vez más entre la multitud preparada para batallar con uñas y dientes lo que quisiera…

Mire un hermoso chal rosa palo, perfecto para Esme, lo cogí antes de que una señora de gafas siquiera lo intentara, fue a mi bolsa de compras, a mi derecha una bufanda negra perfecta para Carlisle podría mandar a bordar el escudo de la familia y sería más que perfecta ¡MIA!. Oh por Dios que es eso, una camiseta enorme con las palabras "Yo soy tu osito" era imposible resistirme a eso podía verla en Emmett, seguro se resistirá al principio pero estoy segura de que terminaría amando su camiseta nueva, buscaría algo bueno para Rose como ese vestido morado con pedrería finamente tallada a mano, perfecto cuando lo tome pero una mano también lo hizo, yo solo miraba la mano de mi enemigo, como osaba a tratar de arrebatarme lo que es mío.

—Suéltelo, yo lo vi primero— le espete.

—No es mío— respondió.

Forcejeamos y sentí que el vestido se desgarraba, mierda esto no hubiera pasado si se lo arrancaba de las manos, pero no podía meterme en problemas otra vez o me prohibirían entrar a todos los almacenes del estado.

—Contenta ganaste— le dije solo cuando el vestido se desgarro más.

—Alice Cullen— dijo ella sorprendida —Eres Alice Cullen la hija del doctor Cullen.

Fue entonces que mire su cara mierda era Jessica Stanley.

—No me recuerdas soy Jessica Stanley— como olvidarte Jessica si eras más fácil que la tabla de uno.

—Claro Jessica del instituto — fingí sorpresa, jodida Jessica arruinando todo, en especial ese hermoso vestido.

—Es una sorpresa y un verdadero placer verte — Mentirosa de mierda

—Igualmente Jessica ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Y que lo digas, toda la locura en Forks con el gran incendio.

De que mierda está hablando esta tipa.

— ¿Incendio?

—Si querida el gran incendio de Forks, fue una verdadera tragedia el pueblos quedo devastado muchos lugares fueron alcanzados por las llamas, fue verdaderamente horrible.

—No tenía idea. — respondí con verdadera sorpresa.

—Si fue un horror así como lo que ocurrió con Bella y el jefe Swan, una verdadera tragedia.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte— ¿Qué cosa le ocurrió a Bella y a Charlie?

—Pues…

Fue interrumpida por la una voz en los altoparlantes de la tienda.

 _"Estimados clientes, se les informa que nuestras rebajas especiales se le suma ahora un 50% de descuento en calzado femenino y masculino durante los próximos 20 minutos"_

—Calzado debo correr— espeto corriendo

—Espera Jessica aun no me has dicho lo que paso— la perseguí entre la multitud pero de un momento a otro la perdí, la estuve buscando en la tienda de calzado pero nada, había desaparecido.

Mierda ahora que hago.

Podía quedarme aquí y seguir comprando y llevarme cosas muy lindas a casa y luego averiguar qué había pasado en Forks o irme ahora perder esta oportunidad por la que tanto había suplicado y averiguar de una todo…

Voy a odiarme por esto…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que Alice se fue pero nada había cambiado, yo seguí en el sofá viendo una repetición de un partido de béisbol mientras que Rosalie aún me seguía observando.

—Ya para Rose por favor

—No lo hare, solo estas esperando para apuñalarme por la espalda.

—Ahora estas siendo bastante dramática mujer.

—Si lo que digas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando oímos un auto aproximarse, Alice había regresado tan pronto. Apenas y estaciono cuando un borrón entro en la casa arrebatándole la portátil a Rosalie y tecleando rápidamente.

—Se pide permiso sabes— espeto Rosalie

— ¿Qué pasa Alice acabaste con todo el dinero de nuestro patrimonio?— Ella no respondió, lucia desesperada y su mente estaba muy dispersa pensando cientos de cosas sin relación. — ¿Alice estas bien?

Ella seguía tecleando como una maniaca revisando quien sabe qué cosa, sus pensamientos a mil, no me permitían enfocar nada, lo estaba haciendo apropósito para evadirme.

—Alice— la llame nuevamente y ella me miro un instante, ese solo instante basto, en su mente se formó un nombre y eso lo desato todo. Ese simple nombre BELLA.— ¿Alice que viste?— la tome del brazo deteniéndola.

—No he visto nada Edward, estoy ciega no veo nada de nadie.

—Alice que está pasando aquí— hablo Rosalie— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Chicos no lo sé con seguridad pero algo extraño me ha pasado hoy, me encontré con Jessica Stanley en una de las tiendas, y por su culpa Rose no pude traerte un hermoso vestido morado con pedrería tallada a mano.

— ¡Maldita Jessica Stanley!

—Eso mismo dije yo

—Alice al punto— la urgí.

—Bueno ella me hablo sobre un incendio en Forks, dijo que fue horrible, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, ella menciono a Bella y a Charlie y dijo que les había ocurrido algo, pero no me dijo que ya que anunciaron otra oferta y la perdí de vista, Edward no sé de qué estaba hablando, he tratado de buscar en sus futuros pero nada y los nuestros tampoco, no sé qué me pasa, así que vine a investigar que había ocurrido en el pueblo pero todo es un callejón sin salida mira lo único que tengo es esto.

 _El gran incendio de Forks._

 _En la noche de del marte 13 de marzo un terrible incendio se desato en las inmediaciones del viejo hotel, el incendio no pudo ser controlado y se expandió a edificios aledaños por lo menos una docena de personas murieron, la policía aún investiga más sobre los hechos._

—No hay más información al respecto ni publicaron una lista de los fallecidos Edward— comento ella— He buscado sus nombre pero nada, no hay ninguna información de ellos es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Mi mundo se había derrumbado, que estaba pasando, sería posible de que ella estuviera… acaso mi Bella ya no estaba en este mundo.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto Rosalie

—Debemos esperar a Jasper él es mejor en eso de jaquear cuantas del gobierno él podría averiguar algo más que yo.

—No puedo esperar 2 días, tenemos que saberlo ahora— le conteste ya que tenía muy claro que es lo que iba hacer. — Necesito saberlo.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado Edward, no importa lo que allá pasado ya paso, y no vas a cambiar nada, esperaras a que los chicos vuelvan y luego podremos ver que hacer.

—No lo entiendes, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si algo le ha pasado a ella yo.

—Si claro si algo le paso vas a intentar matarte, por lo que perdóname si prefieren que te esperes a que estén lo demás aquí— respondió Rosalie con molestia— no eres el único en este mundo Edward entiéndelo, ya has actuado de manera muy egoísta y no permitiré que vuelvas a arrastrar a la familia, así tenga que sentarme sobre ti durante una semana no saldrás de aquí.

—Rosalie

—Rose déjalo ir— intervino Alice. — No tiene caso que lo tengas aquí a la fuerza, el buscara la manera de escapar, además no ira solo yo lo acompañare te aseguro que no lo perderé de vista.

—Eso no me da mucho consuelo.

—Es eso o dejarlo ir solo y arriesgarnos a todo— le respondió seriamente— está en ti, luego no me eches la culpa a mí de lo que este loco termine haciendo.

Ella lo medito y pude ver que realmente está cuestionando la posibilidad de dejar como ella decía a dos irresponsables niños mimados a varios kilómetros, me sentía ofendido nunca le había causado tantas molestias a la familia antes como para que Rosalie viera cada una de mis acciones como un potencial amenaza.

—Bien pero deben mantenerme informada de todo.

—Si mamá. — le contesto Alice.

—Les dejare un mensaje a los chicos, y contactare con Carlisle y Esme para que vuelvan y nos encontraremos con ustedes en Forks, no quiero estupideces por parte de ninguno bien, contestaran a mis llamadas siempre sin importar cuantas sean— Rosalie seguía hablando de las condiciones por las cuales nos dejaba ir como si fuéramos niños — Además Alice debes informarme te lo repito de todo lo que ocurra, ten tu ojos en Edward todo el tiempo evita que haga tonterías y más importante no las hagas tú, ¿entendido?

—Si lo hare contenta ya podemos irnos o tienes más condiciones — le respondió Alice con sarcasmo.

—Cuídense

— Lo haremos…

Hasta que al fin podríamos ponernos en marcha, hubiera sido más fácil correr pero supongo que sería muy extraño tocar a la puerta de alguien sin un auto. Tomaría un tiempo recorrer la distancia hasta allá pero no tenía tiempo de reservar un vuelo, estaba seguro de que sin escalas podríamos recorrer en tiempo record la distancia que nos separaba de Forks.

Solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien, que Jessica tuviera una definición muy distinta a la mía de una tragedia, porque si no era así estaba seguro de que no lo resistiría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _48 horas después._

 _Carretera 71 vía de acceso a Forks…_

Había sido largo el trayecto pero cada vez estábamos más cerca del pueblo, probablemente en unos 15 minutos estaríamos entrando a él, en toda la vía de acceso no nos habíamos topado con nadie más que con la espesa niebla que había atacado de repente el camino, si no fuera por mi vista no sería capaz de ver nada en el camino, en la radio sonaba una vieja canción, Alice a mi lado esta peculiarmente callada.

Solo la canción rompía el silencio y eso nos iba bien, hasta que el molesto tono del teléfono de Alice se hizo presente por enésima vez.

—Hola Rose— le respondió Alice exasperada

— _¿Dónde está, ya llegaron?_

—No Rose, estamos a 15 minutos de la entrada del pueblo quédate tranquila por favor, deja de llamar cada media hora te lo agradecería sabes.

— _Jasper y Emmett están por llegar, en lo que estén aquí les pediré que busquen más información y se las hare llegar bien, luego no uniremos a ustedes, también me comunique con Carlisle y Esme me dicen que su vuelo se retrasó por una nevada pero que en cuanto cese buscaran la manera de llegar al pueblo también_ — Comunico Rosalie

—Bien Rose

— _Estaremos… cuando…An_ —se escuchó entrecortada la comunicación

—Como dices, se corta la señal.

—Que... Allá…

— Rose te pierdo, voy a colgar.— le dijo Alice.— se pone en un plan psicótico cuando quiere.

—Que te puedo decir. — Respondí simplemente— Has tenido alguna visión.

—Bien sabes que lo he intentado pero nada, serás el primero en saberlo si pasa.

Guardamos silencio no podía recriminarle a Alice algo que yo mismo le había impedido, literalmente le había prohibido ver en el futuro de Bella así que no tenía moral para recriminarle algo.

—La niebla se vuelve cada vez más espesa— comento tratando de hacer conversación.

—Si.

— Esto es extraño Forks nunca fue un pueblo turístico pero desde que entramos a la carretera no hemos visto ningún vehículo.

—Supongo que es por la niebla.

—Es lo más seguro— me miro de repente— Edward disminuyen un poco la velocidad. Vas por encima de 120 km/h, no queremos meternos en problemas apenas estemos entrando al pueblo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una horrible interferencia en la radio.

—Mierda— dijo tratando de cambiar la emisora sin éxito— que mierda pasa con esto— trato de apagarlo sin tener resultado.

—Yo lo hago — le conteste inclinándome tratando de apagar la radio pero este no se apagaba.

— ¡Edward cuidado!— grito Alice de repente.

Mire hacia arriba y una chica estaba pasando por la carretera.

Todo paso muy rápido maniobre el auto para no arroyar a la chica lo que causo que nos impactáramos con la barandilla del camino.

Lo último que fui consiente fue de nuestros cuerpo recibiendo el impacto del choque y luego todo se volvió negro…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Nota**

Sé que tal vez no es el capítulo que todos se esperaban pero tiene una razón de ser se los aseguro, y sé que este final a más de uno lo dejo como "QUE RAYOS" si todo tiene una razón, estoy más que segura que si antes no sabían de qué película es bueno pues ya lo saben jajaja! Si no bueno tendrán q seguir intentando. A los que acertaron ¡Felicidades!

Déjeme sus comentarios diciéndome que tal, que les pareció el capítulo, lento, aburrido, o un QUE CARRIZO SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Quiero agradecer profundamente la bienvenida que le han dado a esta historia, dándome 16 comentarios en un solo capitulo eso es un gran logro y ustedes lo hicieron ¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!,. Este capítulo tiene una mención especial a para: **myaenriquez02** **, Pili,** **kaja0507** **,** **Cary,** **Andre22-twi** **,** **Sheei Luquee** **,** **Yarra,** **Andii,** **Melany,** **soledadcullen** **,** **LicetSalvatore** **,** **Sonycullen,** **Yani y** **Adriana Molina** , gracias por estar allí son una constante fuente de inspiración.

 **Agradezco también a mis chicas Soledad Santander y Judy Camacho que ahora no son solo mis chicas de Facebook sino también las maravillosas administradoras de mi nuevo grupo de: Las Locuras de Lis, donde los esperamos con gusto ya q compartimos adelantos he información sobre las historias, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil…**

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

Y nuevamente gracias y no vemos la próxima


End file.
